Sonic and Dashie: Adventure
by nojang7990
Summary: After an accident with one of Twilight's spells, Rainbow Dash is sent to Sonic's world. It's up to Sonic and his friends to get her back home. On their way, they will make new discoveries and uncover mysteries to Sonic's past. Will Rainbow Dash make it back home or stay with Sonic in his world? Find out for yourself. Sonic the Hedgehog is property of SEGA. MLP is property of Hasbro
1. Chapter 1

****Sonic and Dashie: Adventure****

Prologue:

_**Equestria**_

After Tirek was defeated everything in Equestria was peaceful. Everypony was doing their normal daily routine, except for Twilight, who was practicing some new spells in her new castle. "C'mon, almost got it...", Twilight struggles to cast the spell, resulting in her horn sparking a bit. "Ugh! It's no use. I must be doing something wrong." Twilight flips through the pages of her book. As she flipped through the pages, a certain cyan pegasus snuck inside the room with a grey raincloud. She snuck up behind Twilight and bucked the cloud, shooting a lightning bolt to startle Twilight. "AH!" Twilight fell forward, landing face first into her book. The cyan pegasus fell on her back, laughing hysterically. "BWAHAHAHA, THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE, PRICELESS!".Twilight got back up, looking at the cyan pegasus with an annoyed expression on her face. "Not funny, Rainbow Dash", she told Rainbow Dash with an unamused tone. Rainbow Dash chuckled a bit, "Heh, sorry about that. So, whatcha up to?", she looked at Twilight curiously. "Well, I was working on a new spell." Twilight said as she levitated her book with her magic. "What kinda spell is it? Will it do something really cool?" Rainbow Dash asked. "This spell is supposed to let me open portals to other worlds.". "Others worlds?", Rainbow Dash tilted her head in curiousity. "It will connect two dimensions in the multiverse and allow safe travel." Twilight flipped a page in her book, "Here we go." Twilight concentrated very hard and charged up her horn with magic. Rainbow Dash took a few steps back. Twilight shot a beam of magic at the center of the room, creating a small ball of energy in the center. "That's it..?", Rainbow Dash asked Twilight. Twilight took a quick glance at the ball of energy, "I guess so.". "Well that was lame, I'm gonna go see what everypony else is doing." Rainbow Dash was about to leave the room, but the ball of energy began spark and distort. "Uh, Twilight, is it supposed to do that?". "I-I don't know, the book didn't mention anything about this." Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked at each other with worried expressions. The ball of energy grew larger and darker as it began to pull everything towards it. "Twilight, do something!", Rainbow was trying to not get pulled in by the big ball of energy. Twilight attempted to stop the ball of energy from doing anything bad, but her magic had no effect on it. As Rainbow Dash got pulled closer, she began to fly, but it didn't help. "Twilight! Help!" Rainbow Dash cried out. The big ball of energy pulled Rainbow Dash in completely and began to distort again. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight frantically cried out. The ball of energy began to shrink until it eventually disappeared. "No! This can't be happening!" Twilight looked around the room, looking to see if Rainbow Dash was still in the room. "Oh no...this is bad..."

_**Mobius**_

A cool breeze blew across the lush, green fields as a familiar blue hedgehog ran by at blinding speeds. "Woo! Feels nice, doesn't it, Tails?" the blue hedgehog asked his best friend, Tails, a two tailed, yellow fox. "Yeah, it feels good to just enjoy the outdoors. No wonder you like running, Sonic." Tails said as he used his twin tails to as to fly over Sonic. Sonic chuckled, "Yeah. I wonder what adventures await us this time...". Sonic looked up at the sky and immediately stopped running, "Whoa, its getting late, buddy. I think we should camp out here for the night." Sonic watched as the sun began to set. "You think it's safe here?" Tails asked Sonic as he landed on the ground. Sonic grinned at Tails, "Don't worry Tails, did you forget who I am?". Tails chuckled a bit then smiled, "Right, I guess camping out here sounds good then.". "Sweet!", Sonic saw a tree nearby and went towards it,"This looks like a good spot.", Sonic sat under the tree, leaning against it with his arms behind his head. Tails laid down on the grass, looking up at the sky. "I've never gotten the time to really relax like this." Tails said to Sonic, who was looking up at the sky in deep thought. "Sonic..?" Tails looked over at Sonic. "Huh? O-Oh, uh, cool...?" Sonic responded. "Are you alright, Sonic?", Tails asked Sonic, a little worried. Sonic shook his head then looked back at Tails, "Im fine, just thinking. Don't worry buddy.", Sonic gave Tails a reassuring smile. "Okay..." Tails yawned and began to drift to sleep, "Goodnight Sonic.". "Goodnight Tails.", Sonic responded. Tails closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after. Sonic looked up at the sky again, thinking to himself, _"There's something about the sky that seems...familiar. I've felt this for years, but I just don't know why."_, Sonic sighed, _"Maybe I'll find out someday.."_. Sonic closed his eyes slowly, but as he did, he noticed something. He saw something falling out of the sky with a rainbow streak behind it. "What is that?", Sonic said to himself as he stood up. He looked over at Tails, who was still asleep, then back at the falling object. "I better go check it out.", Sonic dashed off towards the direction the object was falling. _"I wonder what that thing is, could it be someone.?" _Sonic kept running. What could it be..?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter will be short, but I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Also, thank you all for reading this fanfic, I really appreciate it.**_

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Mobius**

"Ow...my head...", Rainbow Dash rubbed her head and looked at her surroundings. To her surprise, she saw that she was in the middle of a crater. "W-Whoa, did I do this..?", she tried to get up, but her body was in too much pain. Rainbow Dash winced in pain, "GAH!". She could barely move.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash looked up and was surprised at what she saw, a blue creature she had never seen before. "Uh..", She was having trouble processing what she was seeing.

"Um, is that a yes or a no?, the blue creature looked at her with a confused look on it's face.

Rainbow Dash looked at the creature and responded, "Uh...of course I'm alright, it takes a lot more to hurt me." She fake-smiled to hide her pain.

"Okay miss..uh..?", the creature asked her.

"The names Rainbow Dash." She got up, wobbling a bit before regaining her balance, "What's yours?"

The creature grinned at her, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Rainbow Dash gave Sonic a confused look, "You don't look like a hedgehog to me.."

Sonic sighed, "Yeah, I get that a lot". Sonic looked at Rainbow Dash for a bit, "What are you by the way?"

Rainbow Dash grinned at him as she flapped her wings and began flying, "I'm a pegasus, and not just any pegasus, I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!". She did a few tricks before landing in front of Sonic.

"Hmm, never heard of Equestria, but here _I'm _known as The Fastest Thing Alive.", Sonic grinned proudly of his title.

"That sounds like a challenge." Rainbow Dash glared at Sonic.

Sonic smirked, "Maybe it is.", he playfully winked at her, making Rainbow Dash frown at him.

"Alright, Blue Boy. It. Is. On!", Rainbow Dash started to flap her wings but stopped after she felt a sharp pain. "Ow!", she winced in pain.

Sonic looked Rainbow Dash with concern, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"A-Actually, not really. My whole body hurts." Rainbow Dash began to have trouble keeping her balance and couldn't see very well. "I d-don't feel very we-", she collapsed on the floor.

Sonic rushed over to Rainbow Dash and kneeled down beside her, "Oh no, I gotta go get Tails, quick!". He picked her up and carried her in his arms, then sped off to where Tails was.

Tails was fast asleep, cuddling his two tails for warmth.

Sonic arrived, carrying Rainbow Dash in his arms, "Tails! Wake up, this is an emergency!"

Tails woke up to see Sonic carrying an unfamiliar, cyan pegasus in his arms. "Whoa, did something happen, Sonic?'

"Sorta, but I'll explain later, right now we gotta help this girl.", Sonic looked at Rainbow Dash, then looked back at Tails.

"Well, we aren't very far from my workshop, we can get there in a few minutes.", Tails said as he looked at his wristwatch which had a GPS on it. "I can check her condition when we get there."

Sonic smiled in relief, "Alright Tails, lets get going then!", Sonic began running with Rainbow Dash in his arms .

Tails followed him, "Sonic, wait up!". He used his twin tails to fly and keep up with Sonic.

The two friends sped off towards Tails' workshop to help the cyan pegasus.

**What will Sonic and Tails find out about Rainbow Dash? Will she be okay? Find out next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: A New Problem**

**Back in Equestria**

Twilight paced around anxiously as she waited for her friends to arrive. "What am I gonna do Spike?", she asked her assistant, a purple baby dragon named Spike.

"Everything is gonna be alright Twilight, don't worry.", Spike said to Twilight, trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't worry!? Something happened to Rainbow Dash because of me and you want me to not worry!?", Twilight glared at Spike.

Spike took a few steps back away from Twilight. "Sorry Twilight.."

Twilight sighed, "I'm sorry Spike, I'm just really worried right now."

At that moment, four ponies came into the room. Applejack, an orange earth pony with a blond mane and brown stetson hat. Fluttershy, a light-yellow pegasus with a light-pink mane. Rarity, a white unicorn with a beautiful purple mane. And Pinkie Pie, a pink earth pony with a poofy pink mane.

"Twilight, what's the emergency?", Applejack asked Twilight with a worried expression on her face.

"I-Is everything alright?", Fluttershy added in.

"Something terrible has happened because of me!", Twilight said to her friends in a very worried tone.

"What happened darling?", Rarity asked her.

Twilight sighed, looked down at the floor, then back at her friends, "I was practicing a new spell when Rainbow Dash came in. Then something went wrong and Rainbow Dash disappeared.."

Everypony gasped.

"Dashie is gonna RE-appear, right?", Pinkie asked Twilight in her usual happy tone.

Twilight stayed silent for a while until she answered Pinkie's question. "I don't know, Pinkie..."

The whole room stayed quiet for a few minutes until Applejack broke the silence.

"Um, Twilight, what was that spell supposed to do anyway?", Applejack asked Twilight.

"It was supposed to create a portal to another dimension, but it just made a large ball of energy.", Twilight her looked at the book where she got the spell.

"Another dimension?", everypony asked her in unison.

"You know, another world in another universe.", Twilight answered.

"Why in Equestria would you want to do that?", Rarity asked her.

"Just think of the possibilities of being able to travel to other dimensions. All the things we could learn, all the things we can see!", Twilight had a smile on her face, but it quickly vanished, "Why did I use that spell!?"

"Don't worry Twilight, I'm sure Rainbow Dash is fine, you know how she is.", Applejack said, trying to cheer up Twilight.

Fluttershy spoke up, "And don't forget, she's the fastest flier in Equestria."

"And she's super awesome!", Pinkie added.

Twilight smiled a bit,"I guess you guys are right, but we still need to get her back.", she looked over at Spike,"Spike, I need you to write a letter to Princess Celestia."

"Yes ma'am!", Spike got a quill and paper and began writing.

**Back to Mobius**

Sonic was napping on the roof of Tails' workshop until Tails called out for him.

"Sonic! Where are you!?", Tails called out from the door.

Sonic woke up and jumped down from the roof, "You rang?", he grinned at Tails.

Tails chuckled a bit,"Yeah, Rainbow Dash is awake."

"Cool, let's go talk her.", Sonic said, walking inside of the workshop.

"Alright.", Tails smiled and followed Sonic.

The two friends walked to a room where Rainbow Dash had been resting in. When they walked in, Rainbow Dash was stretching. Rainbow Dash saw them walk in and stopped.

"Oh, hey um...Sonic, right?", Rainbow Dash asked Sonic.

"You got it.", Sonic smiled at her.

Rainbow Dash smiled back and looked over at Tails. "Who are you?", she asked him.

Tails smiled and responded,"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"Well nice to meet you, now can you guys tell me where I am?", Rainbow Dash asked.

Sonic and Tails looked at her with puzzled looks on their faces. "You don't know where you are?", Sonic asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nope, this place looks like nothing like where I live and you guys don't either.", Rainbow Dash said to Sonic.

Tails looked at Sonic, then back at Rainbow Dash,"Where _do_ you live, Rainbow Dash?"

"Well, I'm from Cloudsdale but I live in Ponyville with all my other friends.", Rainbow Dash said, smiling at the thought of her friends.

Both Sonic and Tails gave Rainbow Dash blank stares,"Cloudsdale? Ponyville?", they said in unison

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped in disbelief,"Are you two serious? You've NEVER heard of Ponyville or Cloudsdale?"

"Trust me Rainbow Dash, me and Tails have literally been everywhere on this planet and even been to space, but we've never heard of or seen those places.", Sonic explained.

Rainbow Dash was surprised at this, she knew she wasn't in Equestria,"Wait, so...where am I...?"

Tails responded her question,"Technically, you're in my workshop which is in the Mystic Ruins which is on Angel Island, which is on Mobius."

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it, she had actually traveled to another dimension. "I gotta get back to Equestria!", she pushed Sonic and Tails to the side and flew as fast as she could out of the workshop.

Sonic and Tails were amazed at how fast Rainbow Dash could fly.

"Wow, she's fast!", Sonic said. He looked at Tails,"We need to go after her to make sure she doesn't get into some trouble."

"Right, let's take the Tornado!", Tails said as he went to his hangar.

"Okay, let's go!", Sonic followed Tails to the Tornado

A few moments later, the Tornado, Sonic's plane, was ready for lift off with Tails piloting and Sonic standing on the wing of the plane. Tails gave Sonic a thumbs up and Sonic smiled. The Tornado took off with Sonic and Tails determined to find Rainbow Dash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Double Boom**

Rainbow Dash was soaring high above the skies of Mobius, looking around as she flew. _"Wow.."_, she thought,_"Even the sky here looks the same as home.."_. Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint voice calling her in the distance.

"Yo, Rainbow Dash!", the voice called out.

Rainbow Dash looked behind her to see a plane with Tails in the cockpit and Sonic on the wing. She frowned and yelled back,"Quit following me!", she accelerated a bit to try to get away from them.

Sonic and Tails saw that Rainbow Dash was getting further away. "She's speeding up, lets kick it up a notch, Tails.", Sonic said.

"Okay Sonic!", Tails accelerated the Tornado to catch up with Rainbow Dash.

The Tornado caught up with Rainbow Dash, now flying next to her.

"What do you guys want?!", Rainbow Dash asked Sonic and Tails.

Sonic responded,"We just wanna help. You can't just go without knowing what you're doing!"

"I don't need help!", Rainbow Dash said, looking a bit annoyed.

"Do you even know where you're going?", Tails asked her.

Rainbow Dash was silent for a few seconds, she didn't want to sound stupid,"Not really...".

Sonic smiled a bit, she reminded him of himself when he was a bit younger,"Hey, don't worry, me and Tails can help you get home.", Sonic gave winked and gave her a thumbs up, "I promise!"

Rainbow Dash was hesitant at first, but accepted,"Eh, what the heck? You two seem pretty cool.", she chuckled.

Sonic and Tails chuckled with her.

"So, I see you're pretty fast..", Sonic said to Rainbow Dash with a grin on his face,"Remember how I said I'm '"The Fastest Thing Alive"?".

"Yeah, I remember.", Rainbow Dash responded,"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?", she grinned back at him.

"Yup!"

"RACE!", Sonic and Rainbow Dash said in unison.

"Some things never change.", Tails said to himself, chuckling.

"Hey Tails, let's go to Apotos.", Sonic said to Tails

Tails smiled,"Okay Sonic!", he turned the Tornado and began flying towards Apotos.

"Rainbow Dash, follow us, we know a good place for our race.",Sonic said to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash nodded and followed the Tornado on its way to Apotos.

_**A/N:If you don't know what Apotos is (A.K.A "Windmill Isle"), it's the first stage from Sonic Unleashed.**_

A few moments later:

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were at the starting point in the streets of Apotos. Sonic was doing some stretches as he always did before going for a run. Rainbow Dash had a wide grin on her face, she just knew she could beat Sonic in the race. Tails would be waiting for them at the finish line to see who would come in first.

"Ready to lose, Blue Boy?", Rainbow Dash teased.

"In your dreams, Skittles.", Sonic said back to her with a confident grin on his face.

A few people were outside watching the two speedsters as they were about to begin the race. Everyone was rooting for Sonic as they knew how fast he was. They were a little uneasy about Rainbow Dash, they've never seen a pegasus let alone a cyan one that talks.

"_What are those guys?_", Rainbow Dash wondered as she looked at the humans that were watching, "_Are they those 'humans' Twilight told me about?_".

"Alright, ready Rainbow Dash?", Sonic asked her.

Rainbow Dash stopped thinking and responded,"Ready Sonic!".

"Okay, ready...set...GO!"

The two speedsters took of from the starting line at the speed of sound.

Sonic was evading all the incoming hazards as he ran through the narrow streets. He knew what to expect since he knew his way around that place.

Rainbow Dash had an easier time evading things than Sonic because she was more agile. She looked over at Sonic, surprised he was able to keep up with her speed, "Whoa, you really are fast!"

Sonic looked over at her and responded,"Told ya!"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were neck and neck as they sped through the narrow streets. They eventually got to a bridge section just outside the town. Rainbow Dash saw that bridge ended but had some kind of railing.

"Looks like you're out of ground to run!"

Sonic smirked,"That's what you think!".

Sonic was running out of ground quickly, yet he didn't seem to worry. Rainbow Dash gave him a confused look. As they reached the railing, Sonic began to grind on the rail while maintaining his speed. Rainbow Dash was surprised at this, she had never seen anyone or anypony do this before.

"Whoa!", she said in awe, "How are you doing that?"

"Huh?", Sonic said, still grinding on the rail,"Oh this? Just something I learned how to do on one of my adventures."

Rainbow Dash continued flying while Sonic was grinding. They saw another part of a bridge as they approached it. Sonic looked down, underneath him and the rail was nothing but ocean. They got to other part of the bridge and Sonic began running again. Rainbow Dash saw the town up ahead. Sonic knew they were getting close to the finish, so he decided to step up his game.

"Yo Rainbow, we're getting really close to the finish, I'm gonna show my REAL speed!"

Rainbow Dash responded,"Guess I'll show you mine then!"

The two speedsters each had a confident grin on their faces, both of them were sure they would win. Sonic curled up into a ball and performed his trademark 'Spin-Dash', doubling his speed and leaving Rainbow Dash behind. Rainbow Dash wasn't gonna let Sonic win, she began flying faster and faster, eventually passing Sonic. Sonic, now running, saw her pass in front of him. They both saw the finish line with Tails waiting as they got closer and closer.

"Looks like I'm gonna win this.", Rainbow Dash taunted.

"Don't get cocky, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve.", Sonic said as he did his 'Figure-8' technique and passed by Rainbow Dash like it was nothing.

Rainbow Dash was determined to win, and she knew exactly what she was gonna do. She flew up high into the air, about to perform her signature move. Sonic took note of this and stopped took look up at her.

"What is she up to?"

Rainbow Dash began flying down towards the finish line as fast as she could. A mach cone began to form in front of her as she came down at high speed.

Sonic saw this and began running again,"She's gonna do some kind of sonic boom, I gotta fight fire with fire.", Sonic began running as fast as he could towards the finish line.

Both of them got closer and closer to finish line. Just as they were about to finish, Rainbow Dash made a Sonic Rainboom and Sonic made a Sonic Boom. Tails watched in amazement as Sonic and Rainbow Dash both crossed the finish line at the same time.

"Who won?!", They asked Tails.

Tails responded, still amazed at what he saw,"It was a tie."

Sonic walked over to Rainbow Dash,"That was a great race, Dashie.", Sonic said to her and winked.

Rainbow Dash blushed a bit, "Uh, yeah, why did you call me Dashie?"

"'Rainbow Dash' is a bit too long for me, and 'Dashie' fits you better.", Sonic said with a smile.

"Um, thanks I guess.", Dashie responded.

Tails walked up to them,"Awesome race you guys.", Tails said to them, "Should we go back to my workshop?"

Sonic and Dashie nodded.

"Alright then, we can help Rainbow Dash with her situation when we get there."

Sonic, Tails and Dashie made their way to Tails' Workshop and left Apotos. Will they find out something new when they get there? Find out next chapter..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: The Start of a New Adventure**

Back at Tails' Workshop

It was night time in the Mystic Ruins, Dashie was sitting on the roof, looking up at the night sky and thinking of home. "_I miss Equestria, but most of all, I miss my friends._", Dashie sighed and continued looking at the night sky, in silence.

Sonic came out of the workshop, looking around for Dashie,"Dashie, where are you?", he called out.

Dashie looked down from where she was sitting and called back,"Up here Sonic!".

Sonic looked up at her with a smile and jumped up onto the roof, "Hey Dashie, what are you doing up here all by yourself?"

"Just thinking...", Dashie said in a sad tone.

Sonic took notice of the way she sounded and became a bit concerned,"You okay?"

Dashie responded,"I'm fine, just homesick I guess."

Sonic sat down beside her, "Your home must be really nice, huh?"

"Yeah.."

"I wanna know more about it, it's seems pretty cool.", Sonic said, interested to know about where Dashie came from.

"Well, Equestria is a really cool place. It looks a lot like this place in a way, but with ponies.", Dashie chuckled,"There's earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi like me.", she smiled as she reminisced

Sonic became more interested as she talked about Equestria. "So are ponies like the dominate species or something?"

"Pretty much. Besides ponies, there's dragons, griffons and other things that probably don't exist here."

"I've seen a lot of things, Dashie. You would be amazed.", Sonic chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Like what?", Dashie said with a sarcastic tone.

Sonic grinned and cleared his throat,"Well, I've been to another planet and rescued aliens from an interstellar amusement park, I've stopped a space colony from from colliding with this planet, I became a knight and slayed a dragon, I stopped a giant water monster from destroying the world, I became a werewolf-thing for a while aaand I've time-traveled before."

Dashie was speechless, she couldn't believe what she just heard,"Y-You're kidding, right..?"

Sonic simply nodded,"Nope, it all happened, you can ask Tails or any of my other friends."

"Wow...you did all that by yourself?", Dashie asked him.

"Of course not, I couldn't have done any of that if my friends didn't help me."

"Your friends sound really cool, Sonic.", Dashie gave Sonic a smile, "Wish my friends we're here..", Dashie's smile faded away and she sighed.

Sonic saw the sadness in Dashie's face and felt her pain. He knew what it was like to be away from his friends. He thought for a bit and spoke up, "You know what Dashie? I'll help you get home to your friends."

"You will..?", Dashie asked.

"Yeah, I promise and I NEVER break a promise.", Sonic gave Dashie a smile to make her feel better.

Dashie smiled back at him, "Thanks, Sonic."

"No prob, Dashie.". It stayed quiet for a few minutes. Sonic stood up and yawned,"It's getting late, you wanna sleep inside the workshop?"

"Nah, I'm fine out here.", Dashie said with a yawn.

"Alright, goodnight Dashie."

"Goodnight, Sonic."

Sonic jumped off the roof and went inside the workshop. "_Wow, he's so cool.._", Dashie thought to herself as she began to drift off to sleep. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Equestria: Canterlot, midnight

A tall, white alicorn with a long, light-blue, light-green, blue and pink mane, named Celestia, was in her room, trotting around with a worried expression on her face. There was knock at her door.

"Sister, are you alright?", a female voice asked Celestia.

Celestia responded,"I am alright, Luna."

The door opened and Luna, a dark-blue alicorn with a blue, sparkly mane, came into the room,"You do not seem alright, Celestia. You look concerned about something."

Celestia sighed, facing her sister and pulling out a letter she had received from Twilight earlier,"Something bad has happened to one of Twilight's friends.", she gave the letter to Luna.

Luna read the letter. Her eyes widened as she continued reading what was written,"She used...the spell..?"

"I'm afraid so, sister..", Celestia said with sorrow in her voice.

"Did we not dispose of the book Twilight used?", Luna asked Celestia with a concerned tone in her voice.

"We did. I do not know how she came to possess the book, but if we do not help her, something bad may happen to her friend and...", Celestia paused for a moment, "**It** may happen again.."

"Celestia, do not think of that, please."

Celestia shook her head,"Alright Luna, but we must help Twilight in her current predicament."

"Okay sister."

Celestia got a piece of paper and a quill and began to write a letter to Twilight.

_**A/N: Wasn't quite feeling it this chapter so sorry if it's kinda crappy. Oh, and I have a question for you guys, what characters would you like to see in upcoming chapters?**_


End file.
